


Abandonment

by KaizerUwU



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Dryhumping, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Love, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizerUwU/pseuds/KaizerUwU
Summary: Mismagius lost her trainer in a battle. The lost had mentally broken her and she couldn't comprehend her loss. Her trainers parents blamed her for his death so they sent her away. After being alone for so long, she had become even more unstable. One day, she finds someone who looks and acts identical to him. Thinking it's him, she decides to show this new person how much she missed him.





	Abandonment

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous commission. If I missed tags, sorry. Playing this by memory. Uploading from old account.
> 
> Join my Discord! Discord dot gg slash DdtXZtX

Whenever you love someone, you’d do anything for them. You don’t want to believe anything could tear you apart from the other. But what if life has other plans? You know, things happen that are out of everyone’s control? How do you cope when you’re no longer together? Do you move on? Do you give up? Or do you keep going in their name? For most, the answer is obvious. You move on.

You’ve got the love and support of everyone around you. You believe that the ones you care about, care about you just as equally. You think that you won’t be alone. But what if that, too, was beyond your control? They want you out. Then what? You’ve lost seemingly everyone you loved. How do you cope with that? ...What if you’re unable to? Sometimes, things like that happen and you just… snap.

Sadly, this is the case for one mismagius. She thought she had it made. With her trainer, she was unstoppable. She loved him with all her heart and he loved her just as much. The bond they had was unbreakable. Nothing got in between them. When they were together, they truly believed they could conquer the world. She had a bit of a dark sense of humor but that was what this human loved about her. Everything about him was perfect.

There was never a day where he didn’t compliment her. Every time he smiled from one of her “jokes”, it filled her with glea. She was often assumed to be this nasty pokémon because of her humor and typing. That was quite the contrary. Sure, she could be dark, but she tried to be the sweetest ghost she could be. When given the chance, she was just like that and her trainer saw that in every way. That’s why he loved her!

But nature had other plans. While they were partners for a long time, their love was a short-lived one. In a very unfortunate battle accident, her trainer lost his life. That was the risk of battling. One misfired Fire Blast or Thunder could easily spell disaster for a human. And that’s just what happened to her favorite human. She tried to jump in front of him and take the attack but… she was too slow. She was always a slow mismagius but where her speed mattered the most, she failed.   
The screams of agony tore her apart. She hated the screams of pain that came from him. It was only a few seconds but those seconds were absolute hell. She couldn’t take the pain away from him. She wanted to but she couldn’t. The only thing she was able to do was sit next to him and wait as the electricity coursed through him. When it was over, so many humans rushed over to help but it was pointless. 

He was gone before any even got there to help. Being part ghost, Mismagius was able to tell when a spirit leaves a body, and that’s just what she felt coming from him. She felt his soul leave. She had never actually felt it before but… that feeling… that was pure instinct to her. She knew he was gone and absolutely nothing would bring him back.

After he had passed, a funeral was arranged in his memory. It was an unbelievably sad time and she beat herself up the entire time for being unable to protect him. That was her job as his pokémon, best friend, and lover. And she failed each and every one of those roles. She hated herself for it. She wished she could go back and be just a little bit quicker.

Not that she was shocked, everyone else also turned on her. His whole family supported the two the second they told them about their relationship. But the second he was gone, they turned on her. She thought they would be there and they’d make it through this together. Instead, the exact opposite happened. They instantly turned on her, saying that everything was her fault and that she was to blame. 

Her entire world was crumbling down right before her eyes.

With nobody to turn to, what could she do? She had nobody. The very people she thought would be there for her turned their backs on her for something entirely out of her control. It was a freak accident. If anything, they should be supporting the pokémon that he loved and hating the pokémon that actually caused this. But it was the other way around. They supported the other and not her.

So what could she do now? 

The only viable option was to leave. She was clearly not wanted around, so why should she be? The hostility was very quickly damaging her already fragile mind, and she needed away from that. At first, it was just an idea but, the longer she was around, the more it seemed like a good idea. 

A long week later, Mismagius had enough. She was slowly losing her mind and knew that wasn’t a good thing. So she got the one thing that mattered to her the most, which was a picture of her former trainer, and left out into the night. She didn’t know where to go, but anywhere seemed like a better place than there. Maybe being alone was what she would need.

For a long time, she was alone with nothing but her thoughts and memories. When he first passed, she was able to cope. She had so many beautiful memories to hold onto. But when his family started pointing the fingers at him, it began to destroy her. First, she thought it was just their way of grieving, but then she began to think that they actually did blame her. And now she believed with all her heart that it really was her fault. Now being alone with nobody to talk to and only a picture of him, she had nothing.

The loneliness was very quickly getting to her. Most people and pokémon assumed that, since she was a ghost, she’d be okay with the loneliness. But that was far from the case. Ghost-type pokémon were all born the same way another pokémon was, and that’s from an egg. And that’s just how she came to this world. She was raised by humans her whole life so she was accustomed to the interaction. Going from such a well-off life to… this… it totally changed her.

Days turned to weeks which turned to months. The loneliness and longing for her mate to come back took a massive toll on her mentality. She continuously thought about him and how he tolerated her dark humor. Well… what if he actually… didn’t? What if this was all some big plot to actually leave her? What if he actually did hate how she acted? But then that made her think on that feeling she had. That one where she felt his soul leaving his body… Were her… instincts wrong?

They had to have been wrong. The more she thought on, the more she began to think that it was just some other feeling - something she couldn’t describe. After all, she had never actually experienced it, so she could easily have mistaken it. Yes, that had to be the case! She was just wrong and this had to have been some much bigger joke on her than ever before. The two were sort of dark from time to time, her more so than him, so this had to be the case. 

Any day now, he would come find her and they’d be together once more. He had promised her many, many years ago he’d never leave her and she knew he meant that. She could feel it. She knew that he’d be here forever. She’d be upset for him doing this to her, but she knew she’d get over it just by seeing him again. And when she did see him again, she would show him once again how much she loved him. It was their favorite way of showing it.

Many more weeks had passed where she truly believed he actually hadn’t died and her instincts were wrong. She knew he was still around - something just told her he was. What it was, she didn’t know. But she knew he was. Why would he leave so suddenly? That wasn’t like him. He was a fighter. Many times he’d been hurt and always bounced back. Why was this time any different?

So she set out to find him. Being away for many, many months, Mismagius wondered quite far from where she grew up, but she didn’t let that deter her. No, she knew she’d get home eventually and find him asleep in his bed. If there was one thing he liked to do a lot, it was sleep. That thought gave her the idea of how she’d show she missed him.

For many more weeks, she retraced her steps on how to get back home. She held her head high with confidence that she’d find him, or they’d run into each other once. She hoped it’d be the first just to surprise him but wouldn’t mind if they met out in the woods. She could picture it now. She’d float over to him excitedly and he’d immediately open his arms for her where they’d meet in the warmest of hugs. Then she’d pull him to the side and they’d…

Oh the ideas just kept on coming! She knew how to win him back over and she couldn’t wait to see it work. They were meant to be and if he denied it at first… well, he wouldn’t! She knew he’d be okay with whatever she had in mind, just as he always was. They’d smile, she’d never let him go again, and anytime he wanted, they would… that was going to be her favorite part.

So she continued her hunt for him, searching every nook and cranny of the forest. Perhaps she had wondered much further away than she realized because a lot of these places didn’t seem too familiar. Of course, the longer this went on, the more it was actually familiar. She began recognizing the claw marks on trees from the territorial pokémon, the random bench that sat underneath trees here and there… she knew she was close. These were places the two had gone many, many times to be alone.

For the next few days, she continued her search. She was in familiar territory and that meant that she would be able to find him much easier. Mismagius could check their most frequented spots and, if he wasn’t there, check spots she would remember he wanted to see. She was so close and she knew it. Just a little bit longer…

And just as she expected, she actually did find him! Just like she knew he would be, he was sitting in their favorite spot ever. He sat with his back against her as he overlooked a large, beautiful lake. With the sun setting like it was, it casted a beautiful glow around everything near. Her heart fluttered as she looked him over. It was like he hadn’t changed a bit. His dark brown hair was spiked up just as it normally was, a bag resting on the ground right by him. She easily recognized it as the same green bag he always had with him. In fact, that was the one she had gifted him on his birthday one year! He really did miss her!

The human sat cross-legged as he overlooked the lake. He had a sketchpad in his lap with various coloring utensils right in front of him. He looked down at the pad and saw a beautiful sunset, one mimicking the one happening right now perfectly. He was proud of the drawing, even if it was something as simple as a sunset. He was just now learning to draw, so these smaller things always made it more fun for him. Nature was his favorite thing to draw.

“I knew you’d be here!” a voice suddenly exclaimed behind him. He turned just in time to see a huge mismagius charging him, an even bigger smile plastered all over her face. He felt her force slam into his back, almost sending him toppling forward. “I knew you’d be here! I missed you so much!” it said as it hugged him tightly. He was incredibly confused. It… knew he would be here? Who was this?

“Uhh… do I know you?” he asked the ghostly pokémon. It broke free of the hug and floated in front of him, giving a better view of it.

“Come on, Junior! You got me good. I tell you, I thought you actually wanted me gone. But you best believe I’m gonna get you even better one day…” it told him.

“Uh… Junior? Who is that?”

“You! Duh! Quit playing stupid… When did you learn to draw?” she asked him. This pokémon confused him beyond words. It thought he was someone named Junior. That… wasn’t his name. Why did it think he was this person?

“I think you might be confusing me for someone else. My name’s not Junior. It’s Mike. Sorry to tell you, but I have no idea who you are,” he told her. She looked at him curiously before smiling.

“You’re still as funny as I remember. Going so far as to keep the joke going still. You know, I really missed you…” the mismagius told him. He watched as it gently picked up his drawing and sit it next to him where it floated into his lap and rested there. Well, more like rested above his lap. However, she did lean back against him which proved more troublesome due to the large hat-like thing on her head.

“What joke? I seriously have no idea who you are. Why do you think I’m this Junior person?” he asked her seriously. He was growing increasingly uncomfortable at the situation. He didn’t know how to necessarily act towards her. Why did she think he was… “Wait… Junior…”

Mike thought for a moment. He very vaguely remembered a story a long time ago about some trainer named Junior… something about a battle accident. He had a mismagius, if memory served him correctly. But that didn’t answer why she thought he was that human. “You haven’t changed a bit. I thought you’d have grown your hair out a bit or something! But nope, you’ve still got the same brown, spiky hair. Still the same bright, blue eyes. I’m glad you even kept the bag I got you!”

“Well… that answered that…” Mike mumbled to himself. Everything slowly made sense. She must have been hurting from losing her trainer. If they looked similar, then he could understand why he was being mistaken. But that didn’t change he wasn’t him. “I’m sorry to tell you, Mismagius, but I’m not Junior. I’m not your trainer. I don’t own any pokémon…”

“You own me! Quit playing stupid. I’ll bet you have my ball in the exact same place as always!” she told him. He was about to tell her he didn’t have any poké balls until she went straight to his bag. Almost immediately, she went digging through it, no doubt messing up how organized everything was in there. “Ah ha! See!” she exclaimed suddenly. She pulled out one of her ghostly appendages from the bag and, in her grip, was a red and white sphere. 

“How the actual fuck… I…” he mumbled in disbelief. He reached forward and took the ball from her. She had a happy smile on her face to have proven him wrong.

“I told you, Junior. You can stop playing now. Can we go home?” she asked him.

“But… I… never once had a poké ball… How did that get there… I’ve never, ever bought one…” he continued mumbling as he looked it over. He brought a hand to his head and ran it through his rough hair, trying to figure out how it was in his bag. Then an idea struck him. “Wait, you say I’m Junior. Let me prove I’m not. If this is your ball, which it’s not, then you’ll not have to go through the capture process. You’ll instantly be recalled. Right?”

“Uhh… okay? Sure?” she said with her head cocked sideways. Mike clicked the middle button of the ball and it expanded in size. He then pointed it at her where a bright, red beam swallowed her whole. Expecting it to start shaking, he sat it on the ground and watched it. However… it didn’t. The ball didn’t move once like it’s supposed to when trying to catch a pokémon. He hated to say it… but this mismagius was owned by this ball. But… how did it get with him?

“No… this is fucking scary. This isn’t cool…” he said as he grabbed the ball. Tossing it in the air, Mismagius became whole once more with that wicked smile on her face as large as ever.

“See! I told you, Junior! Are we going home now?” she asked once again.

“But… I don’t own you…” he said once again. She rolled her eyes at him and floated once more. Grabbing the ball from him, she sat it on the bag and locked eyes with him.

“Yes you do, Junior. We’ve been together for almost my entire life. I know what can jog your memory…” she said. He looked at her curiously, growing even more uncomfortable with her being so close, before she rested her appendages on his shoulders. Gently, she pushed him back so he was laying down. He tried to fight it but she was much stronger than him. Then, much to his surprise, she took it one step further. 

With him on his back, she rested one appendage on each of his shoulders and held him in place. She then leaned in close and rested her lips against his in a forced kiss. She was so gentle with it that it was almost like they weren’t even doing it. Mike’s eyes were wide from shock as she kissed him. It was sudden and unexpected but… nice?

Why was it nice?

Mike quickly got to his senses and pushed her off. The first thing he saw coming from her was the huge blush, followed by the incredibly happy smile. Mike was someone who wasn’t really ever fond of Ghost-type pokémon so he didn’t ever research them much. But he never expected one to be able to smile as big as she was. Her and this Junior person must have been incredibly, incredibly close.

“I have waited so long to do that, Junior… I missed you so much…” she said as she leaned back against him. 

“L-look… I’m… I’m seriously not who you think I am. You need to get it through your head that I am not your past trainer. I’m sorry about… whatever happened but I’m not him…” he told her as he tried to push her off. She giggled at him and shook her head, knowing he was playing around.

“Oh Junior… I didn’t think I’d have to go a step further with this, but I can. Is that what you want?” she asked him as she floated up slightly. If she had no problem kissing him like that and thinking he truly was who she says, then it worried him what she would else she would do…

“W-what? Come on, do you really believe my name is Junior?” he asked her.

“You are! Everything I’ve done has proved it. Why must you insist on saying you’re not?” Mismagius then asked him.

“B-because… I’m not…” he mumbled. He was perplexed how her ball actually got in there. He had never seen this mismagius, let alone interacted with her, so how did he have her ball and the kids bag? He hadn’t seen what the kid looked like so he didn’t know if he actually looked like him but… if what she was saying was true, then he could understand why she thought he was her old trainer. 

“Fine… I know for a fact what will help you remember… Just know that I want this just as much as you do…” she said. 

“W-wait, what are-.”

“Shh…” she said quietly, cutting him off. He watched as she slowly floated down his body until she was just above his pants. Moments later, waves of blue energy trailed their way down from her eyes to his pants where he quickly recognized what she was doing. The button to his pants came undone and in mere seconds were down to his ankles. 

“S-stop, please. This is really w-weird…” he mumbled uncomfortably. She ignored him and once more floated back to where she originally was. 

“Let me show you again how much you mean to me…” she whispered quietly. Again, she leaned in and locked lips with him. Like before, it was almost like she wasn’t there but, at the same time, he felt her. He tried to push her off but this time, she gripped his arms with the appendages and held him to the ground so he couldn’t move.

...Was it actually that weird for him to just let her do her thing? If he did, something told him she would be gentle. The two kissing as is was already incredibly soothing so… would it be such a bad idea to just let her go? He knew what she wanted but did he? And if he let her, then wouldn’t that give her the idea of him actually being her old trainer? It would sort of solidify that he was, even though he wasn’t.

Mismagius brought one of the appendages from Mike’s hands to his cheek and rested it there gently, pulling him from his thoughts. Just the way she held him there so lovingly showed just how desperate she actually was. No, not desperate for sex, but desperate for the love she was most likely used to. “Junior… please… I missed you for so long. Let me show you again how much I love you…” she whispered as she broke the kiss.

Mike thought about it. He could hear the desperation in her voice. Part of him was telling him not to do it because he didn’t know this pokémon. If he did, would that mean he had to keep her? Was he actually okay with that? Then the other half was telling him she needed it. She looked so happy to see her “trainer” again. He liked that she was happy. It made him happy, and that was weird to say, especially since he didn’t know her. But… was he really okay with this?

“I… I don’t know… I just… this is so wrong. I… I can’t do this…” he finally told her. He made up his mind that he just couldn’t go through with it. The idea of sex in general seemed nice, sure, but to take it from someone who was clearly not in the right mind was something that just morally ate at him. 

“...Fine… But I can do it…” she said after a moment. He looked her in the eyes and saw that happy smile turn to a crooked one. 

“W-wait!” he exclaimed. Once more, she held both his hands down and forced him into a kiss. Where it was once gentle, it was now forceful and much more rough. She wasted no time in forcing her way into his mouth where her tongue set out to explore every inch she could, coating the insides with her saliva. He shook his head to try and fight it but it was useless. Almost every movement he made, she mimicked.

Mismagius couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. She felt so much power as she held her lover down. She had longed for this kind of feeling and he was finally back so she could. Feeling him squirm below her like before overjoyed her - he truly hadn’t changed in the slightest. He always made it difficult for her and she loved it. She told him that she liked when he fought, and boy did he make it easier for her. 

As Mike was forced into what she wanted, he felt her flowing dress soon cover his lower half entirely. Not long after, he felt a much heavier weight which wasted no time in grinding against his crotch. He was surprised to feel a wetness there as he didn’t see any actual body on the ghostly pokémon. She must have been able to phase in the actual body for breeding needs, which actually made sense. But that was a thought for another time. He quickly felt himself stiffening against the motions, something he hated to admit that he enjoyed.

“Mmmm…” Mismagius moaned into the kiss. The longer the grinding went on, the more he began to think on the entire thing again. She… was the one on him. It wasn’t the other way around. He’d told her many times that he was not her old trainer… yet she was still doing this. Quite obviously, his body was enjoying it, so… was it wrong to just go with it? At first, he thought it was but… she wanted it and, judging by how rock hard he was becoming, he felt like he did too. 

Once more, Mike shook his head. This time, he was able to break free from the kiss. “W-wait,” he told her. She pulled herself back and let his hands go where she rested her appendages on his chest. She looked at him curiously as he spoke, “Do you truly believe my name is Junior? Like, with all your heart?” 

“I do. Because you are. I’m not dumb!” she said, not halting her grinding. He sighed and looked away, trying to figure out if the morality of the situation was right. There wasn’t really a way for him to get away as he was pinned by her and he didn’t doubt she’d hold him there until she was done. So… maybe it was the best thing to just give in.

“I’m… I’m really not. But… if this is really what you want to be happy, then okay. I’ll let you…” he told her. Once more, she smiled brightly at him.

“I knew I’d be able to get you to turn around. Good. Just lay back and let me show you again…” she told him. The force on his chest was lifted as she turned just slightly more gentle with him. The rocking was not as rough as before and was actually quite enjoyable. 

He watched as the mismagius stopped her rocking and floated up just a tiny bit. He saw she had materialized just a tiny bit and could tell she actually did have feminine parts to her. For a ghost, she was actually incredibly curvy below that dress. Mike then looked lower and saw his mother region was soaked from her excitement. He noticed just a tiny bit of his pre beginning to come from his member, the anticipation of what to come was finally beginning to show.

Mismagius gently gripped his member with one of her appendages and lined it up with her awaiting slit. The two locked eyes as she held the position. After a moment, she slid just the head of his member in and a tiny gasp of pleasure from the two. It was the weirdest feeling Mike had ever gone through before.

Mike was no virgin and new the insides of a girl was warm but… she had absolutely no temperature. She wasn't cold and she wasn't warm. But she was incredibly tight - that was for certain. Her lips hugged his head tightly as she got used to the feeling once more. “I really, really missed you…” she whispered quietly. 

Mike didn't know how to respond. He wasn't her real trainer. So how could he say he missed her when he never knew her in the first place? He couldn't. So he sat there quietly like she asked, letting her do as she pleased. Not that it was difficult as she actually aimed to make him feeling good as well and that was evident by the gentle rubbing she did on his chest. For someone who was incredibly scary looking like she was minutes ago, she was very caring. Mike wasn't surprised why this old trainer of hers liked her. Given time… maybe he would as well.

Once more he was pulled from his thoughts as she slid herself down his member even further. He expected her to halt after an inch or two but that was not the case. She took his entire length in her which surprised him. Her walls stretched around his foreign object and ended up squeezing him tightly. He couldn't help but groan from the pleasure which only made the pokemon giggle at him. “See? You like it. This is all for you.”

Wasting no time, Mismagius slowly pulled herself up before slamming back down forcefully. A wet slap followed right after as the two were met at the crotch. Her watched her face contort to a slightly pleasured one which look quite cute for her. But the one thing he loved is that that happy smile never faded. No, it was always there and he loved it. He knew she was happy to have this person back in her life, even if it wasn't the real deal. So maybe… this wouldn't be such a bad thing. 

Once more she pulled herself free and trusted back down. It didn't take long for her to build up a steady rhythm the two enjoyed. She liked it on the rough side while he liked it fast. Then again, she knew what he liked as this wasn't her first rodeo. She had been in this position many times so this was nothing new to her. She loved the look her had on his face as she picked up speed. He had a massive blush on his face and it had to be one of the cutest things she'd ever seen.

As she continued get motions, Mike couldn't help but think about her and Junior's relationship. He couldn't help but wonder if this was normal for them. If it was, he truly had no problem with it and could have even got into this himself. But the one thing he didn't like was that she kept thinking he really was Junior. “H-hey…” 

“Yes, Love? A-already close?” she asked him. She smiled when she saw him falter from the direct question. “You're so cute when embarrassed…”

“How… often did were so this?” he asked her. 

“All the… time. You loved when I bounced in your lap… You loved when you were inside me…” she answered. It was so weird because everything she was saying, he did like. But he had never been with her before. 

“What… if I can prove I'm… not Junior?” he then asked her. She rolled her eyes at him. 

“Does it matter? I proved it. Just be quiet a-and let me finish…” she told him. With that, he knew it didn't matter. She wouldn't believe him no matter what he did. So he just gave up and accepted his pleasure-filled fate. Of course, he didn't mind that. 

No matter how long she had been bouncing in his lap, he could not help but be amazed by how incredibly tight she was. Her walls squeezed him tighter than any of his other girl friends ever had before. Then there was the fact of how wet she was. He didn't doubt it had been a long time since she had sex so it made sense that she was very into it. 

Mike felt her small frame shaking above him. The appendages on his chest contorted their rubbing as her head began to hang lower and lower as get orgasm approached. The tightness only improved as she got closer. Mike knew he too wouldn't last long. “I love… you so much… I love you...” sir contributed whispering. 

Her once gentle humping had become replaced with rough, desperate ones. He wanted to bring his hands to get curved body but she held them down, desperate to do this entirely herself. The expression she had on get gave showed how happy she was and not anything in the world could have made him happier. This truly meant everything to her. 

… Maybe it would be best if he took her home… Not just for him, this would definitely be a bonus, but because she was happy. 

“Junior… please… can I…” she panted, “Can I cum?” she asked him. He was surprised by what she asked. She… has total control but still asked permission? He then got his own idea. He settled it that he was going to take her home but if he was, he was definitely going to do all he could to learn about what her and Junior had going on.

“On… one condition,” he told her.

“Anything… I swear. I'll be a good mismagius…” she begged him. He couldn't help but smirk at the words.

“I want you to show me everything we always did. Things like this, places we went, everything. I want to relive our time together…” he told her. She nodded frantically at him, agreeing to what he said. He felt pretty dirty doing what he was, acting like her old trainer, but it was for a good reason. He didn't know Junior but he figured this is what he would want for her if it helped her move on.

Yes! Deal! I promise as soon as we get home I will…” she agreed with him. 

“Good. Then you may cum…” he told her. 

“Thank you!” she yelled out. Her humps and desperation showed how badly she wanted to get off. It was once about him but he no doubt knew she needed it. She had been alone for so long that it wasn't shocking she wanted this. No, want was an understatement. She needed it.

With one final thrust, he felt the insides of the ghost pokemon clamp down tightly on him. Moments later, she leaned down with her head on his chest as her orgasm hit. She moaned his name loudly as her juices came pouring from deep within her. But she wasn't the only one riding on cloud nine. 

Mike was not expecting to hit his orgasm the same time as her. He was close, no doubt, but not that close. It was like some kind of link was between them where when she came, he did too. And not only at the same time, but with the same intensity as her. 

Bringing his arms up from her grasp, Mike wrapped them around her body and held her closer. With one thrust of his own, Mike let loose a torrent of his own seed deep within her. The feeling of it must have sent her into a frenzy because he felt that familiar shaking coming from her once again. As he rode his orgasm out, he felt the feeling of her juices splashing his inner thighs for a second time. “Junior!” she yelled out in orgasmic bliss. 

Mike's orgasm, while incredible, was a short one. When he came to, he held her closely, letting her bask in the afterglow. He rubbed his hands up and down the back of her ghostly figure, wanting to help her enjoy it as much as he could. 

The two stayed like this as her humps turned to slow grinding. Eventually, that too stopped where they both laid quietly together. Or so he thought they would. As they laid there, he heard a sniffle then a wetness on his chest. Oh no… he thought to himself. “Hey? Why are you crying? Was… Did you not enjoy that?”

“What? No!” she explained immediately. She looked up from his chest where a big smile was on her face. She had tears but they weren't sad ones. They were happy tears. “I missed you more than words could ever describe. Please, Junior, don't ever leave me like that again. I know we prank and joke a lot but… don't do that. I love you way too much…”

Mike signed once more. He knew he brought be able to keep up the charade of acting like him. The problem was he did enjoy that and her company. “...I'm not your trainer. I'm not Junior. For some reason, you see him in me. I don't know how or why. But I'm not him. I can prove it to you if you want.”

“...I don't care. I believe you are. I was alone for so long and finding you to fill that need for love is what I needed. If… if you really aren't the Junior I remember… are you going to get rid of me?” she asked. He was relieved that she was… somewhat listening that he wasn't who she thought. That was a step towards moving on. 

“No. But I do want you to see that I'm not him. You'll be able to move on. Junior would want that. Wouldn't he?”

“... Yeah…” she sighed. Once more she laid against his chest. “Can I at least keep calling you Junior until you prove it? Please? It'll give me a little more time with him. Everything about you is what he was.” Like couldn't help but chuckle at her. 

“Of course.”


End file.
